Bat cookies and bad ideas
by Oomara13
Summary: wally's competitiveness gets the team into the worst situation possible. involves cookies! Read!
1. the beginning

**Disclaimer…. I don't own ANYTHING (sadly)**

**-BREAKLINE-**

"That's it man," Robin said, raising his white flag of surrender, "I couldn't eat another cookie if you paid me."

Wally stood up and did his "victory dance" while Robin put his head down on his arm. Between the two of them was a large pile of a variety of cookies. The rest of the team had been standing by watching the two of them have a cookie eating contest.

"Just goes to show, you can't beat the speedster." Wally called back at Robin as he headed for the kitchen to grab some milk. The Team, minus Robin, followed him asking questions and just generally chatting. Wally was really only half listening, until he realized the danger they were all now in.

He stopped and turned dead white, slamming into Artemis.

Ignoring her indignant cries, Wally turned to face the Team.

"Guys," Wally began, "we just gave Robin who-knows-how-many cookies. Sugary cookies."

They didn't seem to understand until he explained further.

"Last time Robin and I were playing video games, he ate a mountain of junk food, and proceeded to 'playfully' try and kill me. That's why this place was a bomb site when you guys came home."

Looks of recognition had just come onto their faces when Wally ran past them into the living room.

"NO!" he gasped, because Robin was no longer sitting at the table.

-BREAKLINE-

**I don't own the original sugar-story either. That was a piece of writing done by Reading Nut Casserole called "Disaster, heavy on the Dis." I suggest reading it.**

**Oh, and by the way. Every review is a cookie that robin ate.**


	2. cookies are bad for Robins

**Wow…. 7 cookies? Seriously? Just kidding. Glad to get reviews. Anyway. **

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything. **

**-BREAKLINE-**

The rest of the team ran into the living room, just in time for all the lights to go out. Robin's signature cackle rang through the room.

"We're screwed…" Wally whispered, looking wide-eyed around the black room. Robin could come out of nowhere and they wouldn't see it.

Superboy was looking around with infrared, trying to see any hint of Robin. All six of them were standing around in the darkness…. Wait, six!

"He's here! In the room!"

Now four of the heat blobs were flailing around trying to find him. **(There's six of them total. I'm not counting Superboy right here since he's the one watching.)** The fifth blob, however, jumped straight up. Conner was momentarily confused when the small blob disappeared, until he realized that Robin was now in the ventilation.

Robin laughed again and dropped three smoke bombs into the room, waiting for them to hit the ground before turning the lights back on. He then traveled down the ventilation, to prepare his next little joke…

Aqualad was facing the right way to see the small pellets drop out of the grate in the ceiling. _'what in the world…?' _and then they exploded.

thick dark smoke filled the room, obscuring Aqualad's veiw of the others. Artemis and Megan had both screamed at the explosion, Superboy had backed up into a chair and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wally vibrating in place.

"M'gann, can you link us together?" Aqualad asked/commanded, as he already knew the answer.

she nodded her head, and with a flash of her eyes, they were now all talking at once.

'_-'_

_'what's going on?-'_

_'where is everyone?-'_

Aqualad silenced them all.

'_be quiet. first we need to get out of this room, and then we need to find Robin. get to a wall, and follow it until you get to the door. am i clear?'_

they all replied 'Yes, Aqualad,' before following his orders. none of them spoke again until they had regrouped in the training room.

"What are we going to do? We are stuck in a mountain with a hyperactive ninja who can be anywhere and everywhere. i barely survived last time, what on earth means that we'll survive this time!" wally was vibrating nervously again.

"well, how did you stop Robin the first time?" megan asked curiously. "you were there when this all ended, right?"

"well... yeah, but only because Batman finally came to pick up Robin. if he had come any later, Robin would have had me frozen in a block of ice."

this was not very good news because, as a leauger, batman was out on a mission, meaning there would be no daddybats reinforcements.

**-BREAKLINE AGAIN!-**

in an undisclosed location, Robin was having fun. he had energy, and his friends were all going to play with him. he could see them talking in the training room, although he couldn't hear them. they were too quiet. but it didn't matter. at the moment, he was getting more cookies...

**-BREAKLINE-**

**another cliffie. mwuhuhhuhuh... **

**REVIEW! HYPERACTIVE ROBIN COMMANDS YOU TO! Batcookie! - (mYm) **


	3. Ninja remotes

**Hey… sorry for taking so much time. Parents have "computer restrictions" bluh. O well. I'm here now and that's all that matters.**

**Robin: oomara13 does not own anything, otherwise she would turn the clock back 5 years in young justice: invasion. can I have my cookie now?**

**Me: yes. good job.**

**Robin: Mw****uhuhuhuhuh...**

**-*BREAKETY-BREAKLINE*-**

After much discussing, fighting, and general disagreeing, the team had finally come up with a plan. They had erected a fort made of tables and chairs and were going to wait out any more attacks from Robin inside.

"So... exactly how long do we have to sit here?" Artemis's question clearly stated how bored she was.

"However long it takes for Robin to calm down." Aqualad responded.

About an hour and a half passed, and there were still no attacks from Robin.

"You know what? Robin probably just got bored, and is now probabaly sitting in the living room, watching TV. I say we go and find him." Wally, who was probably the most impatient of the five, just wanted to go watch TV. His theory seemed solid, so the Team ventured to the living room.

"He's not here..." Wally whined, not wanting to go back to the fort. "You know, it's possible he's taking a nap in an air duct somewhere, so we can stay here and watch a movie."

Artemis, for once, seconded that, so it was decided they would stay here. Wally went to pick out a movie (fight with Artemis over what they would be watching) Superboy and Aqualad went around Mt. Justice, checking that Robin truly was nowhere to be found, and Megan was making Popcorn.

Everyone had settled onto the couch, the popcorn was ready, the movie was ready to play, when they all realized something. The remote was missing.

**-*BREAKLINES ARE DELICIOUS*-**

Robin had found a perfect place to conduct all his trolling from. So far he had moved his whole stash of cookies to this wonderful fort made out of furniture. Snacking on a few while he web-surfed, he laid back against a few pillows he had brought. there was very little that he couldn't get into if he really wanted to, and right now, he was hacking into the security cameras. All his friends were inside the living room looking for something. He quickly spotted it on the island in the kitchen, and his troll mind formed an idea. A wide grin spread across his face as he turned off his laptop.

**-*SO ARE COOKIES*-**

Megan, wanting to get away from Artemis and Wally arguing, went to search the kitchen. On the island was a plate with a lone bat-shaped cookie with black frosting and gray sprinkles. the note next to it, (on the plate as well) said "Found it" with a Robin symbol next to it.

Megan face-palmed. Walking back into the living room, she told them what she had found. Artemis let loose a long string of cuss-words. Nobody really wanted to engage Robin, as it would just result in more humiliating blackmail tapes from the security cameras. On the other hand, they really needed that remote.

And so, the Battle of Throw-Pillows was born.

**-*AND THIS BREAKLINE WENT WEE-WEE-WEE, ALL THE WAY HOME*-**

**Don't hate me. I just couldn't think of another good way to end the chapter. cookies, anyone?**

**Fans: no. we all hate you. **

**Me: awww... can you review?**

**Fans: yes. to flame you out.**

**Me: dangit.**


	4. The Epic battle of the Furniture fort

**Sorry this took so long... got bored... then had to go to camp... then (spoiler alert!) was fangirling over Impulse in "bloodlines". **

**Me: Robin?**

**Robin: yup.**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Robin: oomara13 doesn't own anything but her brain. **

* * *

The Team slunk into the Training room quietly, each coming in from a different door. Miss Martian was in camoflage mode, and everyone else was wearing any sort of armor they could find. In other words, pots and pans. They crept around the perimeter of the room until they were surrounding it from all sides, getting into their respective battle positions.

Aqualad was just about to call an advance, when bat shaped cookies came flying in every direction from the fort. Almost all of them hit their targets, except for Megan because she was hard to spot. After a moment of stunned silence, Robin leapt to the top of his fort and began throwing an arsenal of weapons at his attackers- paper balls, throw pillows, cookies, and any other little odds and ends he could find.

'_Advance!'_ Aqualad ordered from his side of the room, just in time to get smacked in the head with a stick. Megan was doing her best to stop overly dangerous items before they hit their marks, such as rocks, arrows scavenged from Artemis' room, empty soda bottles, and a blue plastic spatula that seemed to get thrown over and over again. '_where does that keep coming from?...'_

Even with non-lethal weapons, Robin was doing a good job at protecting the remote. Every time one of his assailants got too close to the fort, he let loose a hearty barrage of the aforementioned weapons, plus a certain spatula.

The offense wasn't doing too bad either though. Even though they weren't allowed dangerous weapons, and didn't have as much ninja training, Robin wasn't going unscathed. Artemis chucked a pillow at him that knocked him back into the fort.

And so the epic battle of the throw pillows waged on, Robin dishing out an impressive amount of damage, everyone else almost managing to come close to nudging him.

Probably one of the most interesting events of the whole battle was when Robin ran out of ammo, climbed atop his fort and shouted, "I harness the power of Tralfaz to incapacitate you for the next two turns!"  
Upon hearing this, all the geeks in the room who knew what he was talking about, which is to say, just Kid Flash, fell over and rolled around for awhile. Everyone else threw pillows back at Robin, thus giving him more ammunition.

The battle finally ended when, in a genius move, miss martian went camo and flew in just behind a pillow that was sent flying towards Robin. He dodged the pillow easily, but was not expecting the invisible martian to knock him out of the fort. Knowing when he was beaten, Robin grinned widely, and backed into the shadows, leaving nothing but a cackle behind.

Miss Martian, victorious, emerged from the fort with the sought after prize, the television remote. Cheering, her teammates made their way back to the living room to watch their movie.

* * *

Robin, lord of cookies and shadows, was appeased for now, and would allow them to watch their movie in peace. For now...

* * *

**Mwuhuhuhuhuh... i suppose eventually i'll have to end this... but that can wait. for now i can make Robin the Bawss lord of shadows and cookies. (and to some extent spatulas...)**

**Robin: I command you to review! I will use the virtual spatula of doom! -[]**

***SWAT! SWAT!***


	5. Sticky notes

**Otay! I'm back sooner than expected!**

**Impulse: and I'm here too.**

**Robin: Get out! This is my story! How did you even get in here?**

**Impulse: I vibrated through the fourth wall. Any ways, Oomara13 doesn't-**

**Robin: (pushes Impulse) No you don't! Oomara13 doesn't own anything from D.C.**

**Impulse: Sadly...**

* * *

We return to the Team just as they were finishing their movie. Their battle with the boy wonder had already left them tired, so most all of them fell asleep halfway through the movie. The only one of them who was semi-concious was Wally, and even he was starting to go cross-eyed. Finally, he stretched, yawned, and fell asleep.

The second that Wally closed his eyes Robin, as an extra precaution, lobbed a knock-out gas pellet into the center of the room. Satisfied that nobody would wake up in the middle of his mischeif, Robin set to work.

* * *

About an hour later Artemis woke up. Tied up. Upside down. Hanging from the rafters in the gym. After much flailing around and general panicking, Artemis realized that there was only one person devious enough to come up with something like this. Robin.

"I am going to roll that boy in meat and feed him to the lions when i get down from here..." Artemis seethed as she worked at her bonds.

All at once, Artemis pulled on the right peice of... was that ribbon?... and it all unraveled. Stifling a screech, Artemis managed to grab onto a long peice before she fell to her doom on the concrete floor below. Sliding down the ribbon, she landed on the floor. Next to her feet was her bow and quiver. Next to it was a small note that read:

_Hey Arty,  
Come and find me!  
Robin_

Smiling at the challenge, Artemis pulled her quiver on over her shoulder and went to go find the little weasel.

* * *

Wally awoke tied to a chair in the kitchen. Thinking that Robin didn't give him much of a challenge, Wally started wriggling against his bonds. After ten minutes of fruitless thrashing, KF decided to try and phase through the ribbon. He was actually making good progress, until the ribbon caught fire from the friction.

He squealed like a little girl.

Thankfully, because the ribbon was, well, ribbon, it burned out quickly without scalding Wally too bad. Wally breathed a sigh of releif and slumped back in his chair. Finally, he noticed a piece of chocolate cake on the counter. A note next to it said:

_Hey! yeah! you!  
I know where M'gann hid  
the rest of the cake!  
Robin_

Not one to pass up such a blatant challenge, especially one that involved cake, Wally ate his piece and then sped off to find Robin.

* * *

Superboy awoke in the living room, just laying there on the couch. As he sat up, he glanced around the room. Seeing nothing too out of the ordinary, he stood and walked over to the door, about to leave.

Upon seeing his reflection in the polished door, Connor realized something. He was shirtless. A sticky note was attached to the door.

_Hey Con,  
Try and guess where I hid your shirt!  
Robin_

**[1]**

Normally, Superboy wouldn't have really cared, but Robin had been a little too annoying today for him to pass up the chance to hang him from the rafters and feed him to Wolf. Plus, he really liked that shirt.

* * *

Miss Martian awoke in her room. Not too much was actually different in her room (although it was hard to tell, it changed so much). A sticky note on her door told her that Robin would help M'gann bake cookies if she could find him. Smiling, Megan drifted down the hall.

* * *

Aqualad came to in the pool. No tricks, no bells, no whistles, just in the pool. It was outside the pool you had to watch out for.

Walking up the stairs to floor level, Aqualad sighed. This was going to take all day, wasn't it.

Suddenly, Aqualad was ripped from his thoughts when he slipped on something. Landing hard on his backside, Kaldur realized that the floor surrounding the pool was covered in Robin's marble thingys.

Running out of patience, and not wanting to give Robin more satisfaction than he already had (because Robin was no doubt watching them), Kaldur crawled on his hands and knees over to the door. A sticky note was stuck to it.

_Hey Kal,  
hmmm... there's not much I  
have to make you come find me...  
I'm hiding in the Main room with  
your picture of Tula!  
Mwuhuhuhuh...  
Robin_

By now, Aqualad had developed a slight twitch in his eye. If the pressures of being leader and reporting to Batman didn't cause him to go insane, Robin certainly would.

* * *

**[1] Sorry if this seems kinda gay. i needed something that would make Connor go and find Robin. I don't do gay-fics.**

**I knoes... this is kind of a filler chapter... but i don't care. **

**Impulse: me neither :)**

**Robin: Kiss up...**


End file.
